


加官晋爵|The Promotion I Always Deserve

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Hux is So Done, M/M, TLJ Spoilers, because crack is the new kylux canon, tired but strategic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: 三十四岁的阿米蒂奇•赫克斯遇到了职业瓶颈期。





	加官晋爵|The Promotion I Always Deserve

三十四岁的阿米蒂奇·赫克斯遇到了职业瓶颈期。

远在十四岁之前，赫克斯就被父亲灌输了位置的重要性。他的第一堂人生课就是被告知自己是个杂种。老东西说，“是我的亲儿子，就得活得像我。别像个下水道的老鼠。”

二十四岁的赫克斯把父亲的尸检报告存进档案库的时候想，现在谁是老鼠，嗯？ 

在憎恨老东西的同时，他还是有一丝感激。在第二或者第三节人生课上，父亲说： “机会，你要永远攥着拳头盯紧它，一看到就立马出击，把它抓紧在手里。”他把自己在旧共和国-帝国转型时期把握时势升任总管的旧事当作案例，得意洋洋。

当然了。赫克斯是他父亲的儿子，学得很快。他把握住机会，除掉了他最大的敌人，教育他这些人生道理的同一个人。他把父亲的军衔佩戴到胸前，把训练基地的总管通行证塞进口袋。

他的职业生涯不是畅通无阻，但也算颇为顺心，直到一头撞到里程碑。当你技术上来说已经在运营一个组织的时候，在组织内部其实已经没有升职空间了。几年来他都把这一种卡壳的痛苦转移到更加疯狂的工作中，试图从一个更加宏大的角度看问题——爬升不过是区区小事，和敌对势力的较量才算真枪实弹。他一直知道，这是对沮丧感的躲避。

所以一看到斯诺克的尸体，那种感觉立马回来了。他终于想起来自己一直被当成廉价劳工，被剥削了多少小时的睡眠。他的脑子立马就通畅了。“我要当老板。”他对自己说，并且几乎就要实现，如果凯洛伦的手没有在半空中捏出一个手势。

短暂的五秒之内，他悟到了很多道理，首先他缺乏一条成为最高领袖的重要品质，超自然能力。这可不是列出计划勤奋练习就能获得的能力，有或没有，天生决定。进而可推知，能否成为最高领袖基本就是天生决定的了。这就让他立马飚出了眼泪，想起他被斯诺克在舰桥上公开处刑，他被同一种可恶的力量支配的可悲人生。

幸好，不同于捉摸不透又城府深厚的斯诺克，他已经很熟悉新上任的领导。如果说凯洛伦之前是棘手的同事，作为领导，他的智商和判断力令人质疑。赫克斯希望他不要用愚蠢的决策把自己这点宝贵的家当全部搞炸。但这可疑的智商和判断力同样也是好处，毕竟，弱点是用来剥削的。如果不能和他硬碰硬，他还有一百条上位的策略。

*

第一条策略并不新颖，他已经惯用。利用敌人的敌人，除掉父亲的时候，法斯玛担任了这个角色。他思考，凯洛伦有哪些敌人可能与他合作？厌恶“原力”，不管它是什么，却对第一秩序不反感的人。

赫克斯利用他的业余时间做研究。至尊号星舰和弑星者基地的毁损已经令人心力交瘁，在其间还能找到时间翻阅旧共和国档案，他觉得自己已经很非人类了。在军方资料库中一无所获之后，他把目光转向了科洛桑的绝地档案馆。

“呃，最高领袖。”他走进全新的王座室，和原来斯诺克的比起来，穹顶更高，刷了黑漆。王座是一张带滚轮并且可以三百六十度旋转的真皮老板椅。凯洛伦转过身来，椅子自动往前移动，可能是因为原力。赫克斯清嗓，“请求批准攻打科洛桑。”

事实证明，这座旧都比预料中的还要容易占领。首先科洛桑总督还去向不明，据说几天前去霍斯尼亚主星度假了。其次，旧贵族的软弱永远可以超出人的想象。赫克斯朝那些胆战心惊的前朝公侯保证，不会将战火蔓延到地表，毕竟科洛桑拥有“历史文化价值”，这倒不是用谎言遮盖他此行的目的。

坐穿梭飞船进城之前，凯洛伦突然出现在机库。听到他也要去绝地圣殿，赫克斯的表情立马阴云密布。幸而凯洛伦的注意力放在圣殿里的文物储藏处，赫克斯才得空溜进图书馆。

绝地教团或许曾经都是混账，但他们的文件储存系统，不得不说，令人赞叹。时间有限，赫克斯只能把目光锁定在各势力对“原力”的赞否上，可还是大海捞针。他该指望什么呢，这可是绝地的档案馆，他们看上去像是那种会把敏感信息涂上黑杠的人。赫克斯叹气，盘算着怎么把这么大的数据库拷贝走回去研究。

“将军。”凯洛伦的声音从门口传来。赫克斯立马合上查询平台的屏幕，转身看到凯洛伦手上和怀里都端着若干文物。凯洛伦说，“叫人来搬东西。”

赫克斯露出轻微到不可见的鄙夷表情，但还是掏出了通讯器。小兵们跟着赫克斯的指挥，把卷轴和纹盒装进推车带走。赫克斯一回头，看见凯洛伦在翻他的浏览记录。赫克斯本来就很大的头变得更大了。

“最高领袖……我刚才就是看看，有没有可能的同盟。”他努力制造一种轻松的语气，实际上有点可疑，因为正常情况下的赫克斯不具备“轻松”模式。令人惊喜的是凯洛伦对他的浏览记录确实感兴趣。“唔，遇战疯，有意思，你不会想遇到他们的。他们对原力有很大的意见。”

“嗯？”赫克斯突然全神贯注，“继续说。”

凯洛伦合上屏幕，“呃……他们很好战。”可能是因为赫克斯里闪烁的希望光芒，凯洛伦立即加上一句，“不要试图和他们联络。”停顿一秒，他继续说，“他们，呃，吃小孩。”

即使赫克斯通过后续的查阅理解了“吃小孩”解释起来要比原话复杂得多，他也不得不停止了继续朝这个思路挖掘。总之，他派遣了两艘船去往河外星系，希望能在十年之内能够联络上他潜在的盟友。

“我希望他们能来。”他对飞船跳跃进超空间隧道的残影说，“不知为什么，我有种预感，有遇战疯的宇宙更加有趣。”

*

第二条策略没有第一条那么长远，也没有那么渺茫。自从重新买的超级歼星舰被凯洛伦占据了之后，赫克斯出门只能开以前的旧船，定局者号。显然反叛组织的某些人觉得攻击落单的歼星舰是个好主意。当另外五艘护卫舰跟着从超空间跳出来的时候，波·达默龙的嘴里应该可以塞进至少三个橘子。被捆上审讯椅的时候，他也的确被塞住了嘴。

赫克斯说，“我不是想不礼貌，但是上次我们的交流不太理想，考虑在你当时在忙着炸我的船。这回我是想谈谈一个交易，只要你保证态度认真。”

达默龙露出笑容，头点得很快。赫克斯让白兵松开他的口枷，“我知道奥加纳将军在装死。我恳求把她儿子领回去。拜托了。”

“就这？”达默龙说。“我以为你抓我是为了更重要的情报。你知道的，我基本上要运营整个抵抗组织，我知道很多别的。”

赫克斯挑起眉毛，“比如？”

达默龙笑眯眯地说，“比如关于——你妈妈。”

如果达默龙脸上出现了一个掌印，那全是他自讨苦吃。如果他具有某种美德，把另一边的脸颊给敌人打，也是因为他声称第一个掌印让他皮肤发烫，只能用第一秩序将领的手冰敷了才能好。

赫克斯缓缓地把手塞回黑皮手套。没有任何人说完“你妈妈”笑话之后还能完好无损地离开他的火力范围，除非作为一个深谋远虑的人，他赫克斯还有更重要的待办事项。“我会放你走，”他希望自己听上去没有情绪激动，“但是我话就放这了。消息传达与否在你。”

达默龙有点不可思议，“就这？我隐隐预感不会这么简单。首先你就没法确信我会传达。”

“哦，我非常确信。”赫克斯在达默龙面前打开一个全息投影。

达默龙一看到投影里的内容就喊了出来，“不！”他的眼中充满泪水，“你们这些禽兽！”

投影里的机器人叽叽喳喳地叫着，下半个球体被埋在了塑胶填料里。想到几个星期前为了抓捕同一个机器人，他损失了一个基地，这个画面让赫克斯心中充满邪恶的愉悦。“我们会照顾好它的。如果你知道‘照顾’的双关语，就知道双关里的哪一种会被执行全取决于你回去之后的行动。”

赫克斯知道，共和国里面出来的人，难免软弱，甚至会为了没有生命的机器人做出一些情绪化的举动。观察达默龙目光黯淡地被遣返，赫克斯感觉自己可以开始起草和奥加纳的条件了。

除了出了一些小问题，几天之后停泊舱汇报出了一点小问题，他也没多加注意。等到他注意到的时候，整个停泊舱已经是一片火海。据执勤军官说，一辆无人驾驶的钛战机朝着机库扫射十分钟，然后冲出屏障，消失在了茫茫宇宙之中。

达默龙也的确回电了。他坐在钛战机的顶上和赫克斯视频，手里搂着机器人圆溜溜的头。“谢谢你的战机！当然更要谢谢BB。”他的笑容和敞开的领口让赫克斯愤怒，但一切都比不上之后的。“不过，很不幸的是，莱娅将军真的死了。”达默龙的表情瞬间变得忧伤。

赫克斯就很奇怪，据他的探子所说，奥加纳两天前还活蹦乱跳地在科瑞利亚买船，“怎么死的？”

“笑死的。”达默龙发出震耳欲聋的笑声朝后仰倒，抱着机器人从钛战机上掉了下去。视频通讯戛然而止。

*

消化挫败是一件容易导致肠胃问题的不幸。所幸赫克斯是那种善于从错误中总结错误并很快从挫败阴影中走出来的人，很快地就重新找到目标。总是旁敲侧击，企图借用外部力量对付凯洛伦，总归没有小刀一般的精准。第三条计策，就是精准的刺杀。

对付一个能隔空取物的人，恐怕需要先中和掉他的优势因素。早年在弑星者基地的时候，赫克斯有一种错觉，觉得戴着头盔的西斯学徒具有性变态的潜质，而他很了解自己，怎么说，俊美的形象也是诅咒，很容易招惹变态。当年他从纳沙达军火贩子那里买了可能有十件伊萨拉米尔蜥皮制作的米里皮【注】背心，每天穿在身上，多了一层安全感。可惜他的库存已经被烧毁在弑星者基地。

坎托尼卡的军火联系人最近老是联系不上，据悉是有反叛组织捣毁正常营业秩序。赫克斯正好利用这个借口重新联络上了纳沙达的黑市。不得不说，创业初期就是什么都没得挑选，当初看起来还行的武器，现在光是看到表面掉漆，他就要皱眉。质量是下去了，价格倒是上来了。

赫特人格拉库斯和所有的赫特人一样，谈生意的时候注重感情交流。赫克斯作为一军之长，居然得下去陪酒。他倒是没有意见，很没有意见，只带了两百个白兵防身。

格拉库斯很爽快地就拿出几件适合人类体型的背心。“涨价正常，这可是珍稀动物。”它用它的赫特嘴巴流畅地讲着通用语，用它的赫特义肢拍打货物，赫克斯希望它停下。“不过如果你了解我，你就知道我作为绝地物品收藏爱好者，还有更好的货色。”

“哦？”赫克斯流露出一丝兴趣。

“看看这个。”格拉库斯推出一个项圈，“带到绝地的脖子上，他们就会暂时失去原力。”

“嗯……”赫克斯握着下巴，设想他能给凯洛伦带上项圈的情境。“还有别的吗？”

“啊，还有这个，” 格拉库斯凑近了一点，赫克斯甚至能闻到它身上的酒精味。“这是一种香草茶，以前绝地冥想的时候喜欢点着熏香。不过我这盒里面的加了‘料’。”

“这倒有意思。”赫克斯看了下价格，居然挺便宜。看来凯洛伦以前报的账里充满水分。“闻起来什么样，会不会很明显？”

“神不知鬼不觉！如果你想成为在场唯一一个不被麻翻的人，你就带先往嘴里含解药。”它伸出长长的黏黏的舌头，“就是这个。”

“等一下，”赫克斯举起一根指头，闭上眼睛回忆自己刚要说什么。然而他想不起来要说什么，眼睛也睁不开了。

醒来的时候眼前一片漆黑。他想起来自己是在纳沙达被赫特人药翻了，历史文献告诉他他很可能被套上一身奴隶比基尼，脖子上挂着铁链。然后他的听力恢复了，听到一阵惨叫和熟悉的嗡鸣声。

“凯洛伦！我是说，最高领袖。不要杀死我的供货商。拜托了。”赫克斯虚弱地翻过身，欣慰地感受到身上依然遮蔽完整的布料。

“是吗。晚了。”凯洛伦关掉光剑，走到赫克斯肩膀边上。“这是足够降职程度的愚蠢。”

赫克斯顿时睁大眼睛。凯洛伦不是官僚体系里长大的，也对官衔不屑一顾，但是他现在完全有能力用官僚体系剥夺赫克斯最在乎的事务。

凯洛伦说，“这是警告处分。”然后很粗鲁地用原力把赫克斯直接从地面上铲起来，竖直安放。

赫克斯就站在离他一臂之外的距离，袖子里藏着小刀，身上穿着（至少他觉得）能抵消原力的背心，却一动不敢动。空气里弥漫着死虫子尸体的恶臭。在另一个人生里，也许他会因为被搭救而高兴。

*

艰难地消化了凯洛伦的确站在了他的升迁体系的顶层的事实，赫克斯开始考虑第四条策略。或许他应该改变整体战略，毕竟凯洛伦已经不是当初的同级同事了，现在可以综合采用“凯洛伦-斯诺克应对指南”，一个他刚刚撰写出来的文件。

都是最高领袖，斯诺克是那种能不出门就绝不迈腿的领导，毕竟有碍观瞻。虽然在赫克斯眼里凯洛伦也有碍观瞻，新任领导本质上还是和以前一样，时常开着小飞船出门轰炸（可惜每次都能活着回来）。赫克斯思考过捣毁凯洛伦座驾里一些小元件的可能性，微不足道，供氧、恒温、刹车之类的。

他成功了。凯洛伦的座驾在离停泊港几百米的太空爆炸了。站在观景台上，有那么一瞬间，看着爆炸的火花，赫克斯内心一片空白。他明白，他的内心是被喜悦填满了。他开始流泪，疯狂擦眼皮，皮手套把脸刮到痛，这是他四岁生日母亲最后一次给他做的生日蛋糕之后最好的礼物。他从侍卫白兵手里接过一大盒纸，响亮地擤鼻涕。

“长官……节哀顺变。”白兵的声音从头盔后面传来。

“没什么，过一会儿就好了。”他挤出一个笑容，转过头，发出尖叫。凯洛伦趴在舷窗外面，像一具僵尸一样缓慢地拍打塑化玻璃窗。

“没什么，以前天行者家经常会搞特训。”凯洛伦坐在医务室的床上。“卢克坚持所有人参加低氧低温离心训练，就因为他做的某个怪梦，梦到有家人在太空漂浮。”他奇怪地看着朝他举起一件衣服赫克斯，然后继续说，“猜猜韩索罗为什么会离开那个家。”

“我能想象得到。最高领袖。现在把衣服穿上。”

*

第五条计策也在指南里。赫克斯甚至为自己骄傲。在研究了凯洛伦近三个月的船只调动之后，他得出结论：凯洛伦继任最高领袖之后只做了一件事，就是追女生。

赫克斯一边在内心嗤笑，一边调出以前的录像，端详那个从贾库绑回来的女孩。虽然不是很熟悉女性长相的评判标准，但靠面部识别和一些体格数据还是不难从第一秩序庞大的人员数据库里找到相似的。他从法律支援部找到了一个合适的中尉，秘密传唤。

中尉看起来年纪略微嫌大，可能是因为妆容的问题。头发颜色也不对。这些区别都很容易地被修补了，赫克斯又让她穿上了破布做的斗篷。

“恕我直言，长官。”中尉拿着行动指南反复翻看。“如果我没弄错，这本指南违背了至少十条不同的第一秩序宪章草案。比如，嗯，危及最高领袖的人身安全。”

赫克斯感到一丝挫败。连他的军官都会见风使舵了。不过也可能因为她学法律的。

“但是，如果只是完成前百分之八十，我是指穿上奇特的服装去最高领袖的房间，我就毫无疑问了。”她眨眨眼睛，“实际上，自从他不再戴头盔，以及若干次出门忘记穿衣服之后，所有第一秩序的女孩都会乐意完成这项任务。”

赫克斯简单地说，“滚吧。”

*

被传召的时候，赫克斯就很紧张。“赫克斯！”最高领袖凯洛伦的全息投影出现在舰桥，显得脸上痣很大。去的时候，除了蜥蜴皮背心，他还穿了防弹衣，指纹枪取消了指纹密码放大衣口袋，虽然深知这些东西加起来都挡不住一柄燃烧的光剑。

王座室里的老板椅已经被扔了。凯洛伦最终还是回归斯巴达式室内装潢，直接坐在台阶上。他甚至没站起来，坐在台阶的顶层，脑袋后面是唯一的光源，赫克斯抬头看着他，感觉像在看一个随意创造人类又随心所欲降灾的神灵。

凯洛伦的脸藏在背光里，赫克斯只能看到他凸起的鼻梁。凯洛伦沉默不语很久，突然说话，“知道么，从上面看起来，你只有这么小。”他举起手拿拇指和食指比了一段距离。赫克斯保持表情的冷静。他知道这句话里拿体型和力量类比的意思。

凯洛伦突然发出嗤笑，“费这么多心思，你真的很拼。”

赫克斯闭上眼睛，希望凯洛伦不是在提那几次可悲的半途夭折的刺杀。

“攻打科洛桑？我知道你的目标是绝地圣殿。谢了。”凯洛伦说。赫克斯睁开眼睛，不敢朝上看，不知道这句话是不是讽刺，不知道自己直视过去眼珠会不会被顺便抠掉。

凯洛伦继续说，“以及，我一直以为我间接导致了奥加纳的死亡。多亏了你，我才知道她还健在。”

赫克斯的心头浮现出疑惑，但还是完美地控制了自己的表情。

凯洛伦叹了一口气，“纳沙达那回，总之功大于过。赫特黑帮今天才派人来示好，处理好这件事。”

赫克斯的牙关在颤抖。

凯洛伦继续说，“我听说那次我在太空中差点死掉，你哭了。”

赫克斯预感到了话锋的走向。

凯洛伦说，“很情绪化。虽然微不足道，倒也是体现了你的衷心。如果我之前对你有什么怀疑，之后就真的没有了。我最近读了点如何提高领导力的书，上面说‘最坏的领导恐吓员工，最好的领导感化员工’。我觉得我还行。”

赫克斯的身体开始颤抖。他宁愿被原力掐脖子。

然而，凯洛伦突然站起来。“但是，记住，赫克斯，过犹不及。不要揣测我的私生活，”他一步步走下台阶，迫近赫克斯，“你对我的品味完全不了解。”

大概要谢谢那个法律顾问了。赫克斯想着。所以他们搞了没有。

走到还剩三级台阶的时候，凯洛伦停了下来，保持着完美的俯视角度。“你真可悲。我最看不起为了名利钻营的人。”凯洛伦用原力扯掉了赫克斯的将领袖章。“现在你不再是将军了。”

赫克斯在内心尖叫。如果凯洛伦这是在给他降级，他保证会策划出一场起兵。

凯洛伦的脸上闪现过混合着不屑和怜悯的表情。“头衔对你来说就是一切，是不是。”他双手一挥，一件物品朝赫克斯缓缓飞来，“这是你的元帅袖章。以后老实听指令，不准再把事情搞砸。退下吧。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】米里皮：Miriskin, 由伊萨拉米尔蜥皮制作，商贩称穿上它就可以防止绝地在穿戴者身上用原力伎俩。当然是骗钱的，因为只有活的伊萨拉米尔蜥才能阻碍原力使用。


End file.
